Winnie The Pooh: The Untold Story
by RiuIto
Summary: This is A grimdark fanfic. - What happens when Christopher Robin doesn't come back and when Pooh runs out of Honey, permantly. THIS IS MY FIRST GRIMDARK!


Scene 1: Piglet

It was a whole month after Christopher stopped coming to our little woods...Little did Pooh know that he would actually come back. "Oh bother..."Sighed Pooh Bear.

His best buddy, Piglet came up to him and asked what was wrong, "When do you think Christopher will come back?"Asked Pooh as he went to grab some honey. "Huh?" Pooh dug his hand futher into the jar, but there was nothing.

"Oh! The honey is all gone...Guess its time to find more."Pooh said as he got up and slumped around. Piglet tugged on Pooh's shirt. "Remember Pooh there isn't any bees out during Winter.

You usually hibernate, but..." Pooh goes back to sitting down and just stares out the window. Several days pass...

Pooh hasn't been out of the house nor has he got his daily dose of honey...Piglet worried about his best friend appears at his door.

"Pooh, you in there?"asked Piglet about to knock on his door when it suddenl opens. Piglet walks inside, it's dark and cold, "Oh d-d-dear..."Says Piglet. He hears a slam, the door behind him has shut tight. "Think, think, think."A voice came from the darkness. "P-p-pooh is that you?"Piglet started to get scared and went to go find the lights.

"I would not touch it, friend." Suddenly Piglet flipped the switch to see Pooh standing before him with a boulder over top his head. "Pooh? What are you-Nooo!" Thud was the sound of Piglet's body as it hit the floor. That was all it took for Piglet to die. The others didn't know of the dangers emitting from Pooh or the fact that Pooh killed Piglet.

Scene 2: Tigger

Tigger was next. "Boing, boing, Bouncing is what I do best!" Tigger stopped at Piglet's house when he saw no one was home he decided to head over to see Pooh.

"Oh Pooh Boy I'm coming in!" Tigger said when he bounced his way through Pooh's house.

"Is Piglet O' Pal in here too?"He looked around and noticed how dark it was. "What's going on?"He thought. The lights flickered on and Pooh was standing behind him. "Oh Tigger you are just in time!" Thud, another body hit the floor. When Tigger awoke his hands and feet were tied up and he was hanging up-side down. He blinked his eyes and looked to the left.

"L-little Buddy?"Tigger gasped at the site. Someone had cut open Piglet and took out his organs, his insteins were laying out, he was covered in blood and worse of all his eyes were gorgued out. Tigger tried to get free, but it was no use the ropes were tight. Pooh suddenly stepped out of the darkness. Pooh's hands were covered in blood and his eyes had a crazed stare in them.

Pooh took out a canvas and then he dug his hand into Piglet's chest and pulled out his Liver, such as he would pull out a glob of honey. "Pooh's going to create the most beautiful masterpiece with friends, then Pooh's gonna show it to Christopher when he gets back!"Pooh began talking in 3rd person and he also took the liver and splattered it upon the canvas. He then later did this several times with other organs in Piglet's body. "Last, but not least the most important part.

His heart."Said Pooh as he ripped it out. Tigger who had closed his eyes the entire time, opened them to see Pooh coming closer and closer. "Pooh says you must eat."Pooh stabs Piglet's heart with a fork and shoves it in Tigger's face. "It's honey."Pooh whispers.

Unforeuntly Tigger declined the offer, Pooh showed no mercy.

"Now Pooh has so much honey now...but it's still not enough."

Scene 3: Rabbit and the others

We all know Rabbit would rather tend to his garden then visit Pooh unless he has a plan. Pooh took his first steps out of his house. It was spring, but Pooh did not seem to notice. He went to Rabbit's house and waited for night to fall. Pooh somehow made it in the house without making a noise or getting stuck.

In fact, Pooh had lost quite a lot of weight. He creeped into his room and slit Rabbit's throat. He did this for everyone else too, and then came Eeyore. He was a tricky one. He didn't really have a house.

Regardless of that Pooh climbed a tree and watched from afar. Eeyore had appearently lost his tail and without Christopher no one could pin it back on. His so-called house had fallen over and he didn't bother to fix it this time. "Thanks for noticing me."Eeyore said as he looked in Pooh's direction.

"You're here to kill me too I suppose." Eeyore already knew, but how? "How did you know?"Pooh asked. "I was there...even the 1st time you killed. Then Tigger and everyone else. There's one thing you should know before you kill me.

"Eeyore suddenly turned into a serious manner of speaking, "My tail is also a bomb and it's in your body." Pooh gasped and asked, "How did yo-" "I planted it in one of the hearts you ate. When I snuck should be going off anytime now." Eeyore interupted. A loud beeping from withing Pooh's stomach was heard, "Oh bother!" Pooh then exploded into a ton of pieces. Blood splattered on the ground and on Eeyore.

Scene 4: Finale

Several days later. "Finally I have the perfect covering to keep the rain out of my house. It's so yellow and furry. "Pooh bear! Piglet! Where are you guys?" An unexpected person appeared, it was Christopher Robin.

"Oh Hi Eeyore, have you seen Pooh or Piglet?"Christopher asked as he looked around, "Hm? Since when did you get a yellow coat to as a roof...Wait a mintue...What's this...!" Thud the sound of a body hitting the cold solid ground. Eeyore repedtly took the rock and smashed Christopher's head in until he was disfigured.

Suddenly Eeyore turned around and looked straight at you. Yes I said you. "Thanks for noticing me."


End file.
